militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
ALFA Defender
|type= Semi-Automatic Pistol |is_ranged= yes |is_bladed= |is_explosive= |is_artillery= |is_vehicle= |is_missile= |is_UK= |service= |used_by= |wars= |designer= |design_date= |manufacturer= ALFA - PROJ spol. s r.o. |unit_cost= |production_date= |number= |variants= |spec_label= |weight= 750 g (1.6 lbs) |length= 190 mm (7.4") |part_length= 93 mm (3.6") |width= |height= |diameter= |crew= |cartridge= 9mm, .40 S&W, .45 ACP |caliber= |barrels= One |action= Double-Action/Single-Action |rate= |velocity= |range= |max_range= |feed= 9mm 15-Round Box Magazine .40 S&W 12-Round Box Magazine .45 ACP 10-Round Box Magazine |sights= |breech= |recoil= |carriage= |elevation= |traverse= |blade_type= |hilt_type= |sheath_type= |head_type= |haft_type= |filling= |filling_weight= |detonation= |yield= |armour= |primary_armament= |secondary_armament= |engine= |engine_power= |pw_ratio= |transmission= |payload_capacity= |suspension= |clearance= |wingspan= |propellant= |fuel_capacity= |vehicle_range= |ceiling= |altitude= |depth= |boost= |speed= |guidance= |steering= |accuracy= |launch_platform= |transport= }} The ALFA Defender is a Czech-made semi-automatic pistol created for military, Law enforcement, and Sport shooting purposes. There are two different series of Pistols made by ALFA, the Combat series and Defender Series. Overview As stated on the manufacturer's website: The proven concept of the self-loading service and defence pistol in modern design with a polymer material frame. The breech locks in vertical movement of the barrel and the action cycle drive is controlled with short recoil of the back blow assembly. This pistol uses Browning-type breech locking system distinguished with simplicity, reliability and dirt-resistance. The trigger and striker mechanisms are designed with the minimum number of parts to allow also field disassembly for emergency cleaning. It works in both the single- and double-action modes being equipped with quick response manual safety lock. The arm is equipped with a striker lock designed to allow permanent carrying of a cartridge loaded in the cartridge chamber having the gun always ready-for-use. Low weight, high magazine capacity and simple handling are appealing for demanding shooters. The high precision permits use of the gun for centre fire shooting sports disciplines. The three effective bores and two size versions offer a selection for a policeman as well as a sports shooter. And as stated on the Modern Firearms page: The CZ-TT pistol is made in Czech republic by CZ Strojirna s.r.o. company, located in the city of Strakonice. This recently introduced pistol follows the pattern of the another famous Czech pistol, the CZ-75, but with the polymer frame instead of the original steel frame of CZ-75, and with modified locking system. CZ-TT also has a shorter barrel combined with full-size grip, which accommodates high capacity magazines. The CZ-TT is comfortable to carry and hold, with well-placed controls, and dimensionally suitable for both duty carry and concealed self-defense carry. Current pistols have relatively large slide serrations, suitable mostly for gloved hands, but I was told that the new production pistols will have more comfortable slide serrations. The CZ-TT is a short recoil operated, locked breech pistol. The barrel is operated using a Browning cam system, and is locked to slide by single lug via large ejection port. Frame is made from high impact-resistant polymer. Double Action trigger system with exposed hammer has internal firing pin safety, as well as manual safety, mounted on the left side of the frame. Manual safety can lock the hammer either in cocked or uncocked position. A CZ-TTL version is similar to basic CZ-TT but features an integral accessory rail on the frame, under the barrel. Standard sight are fixed, with front sight being integral to the slide, and rear sight being dovetailed into the slide. NOTE: CZ-TT is not identical to Alfa Defender: *CZ-TT uses Browning-Petter locking system. Made by CZ Strojirna s.r.o. (Strakonice) *Alfa Defender uses Browning-FN system. Made by Alfa-Proj s.r.o. (Brno) References Manufacturer's Page Modern Firearms See also List of firearms ALFA Combat Series ALFA Series ALFA steel Series HOLEK Category:Semi-automatic pistols